


Шелк

by essilt



Series: Ирландские миди [1]
Category: Deryni Chronicles - Katherine Kurtz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Когда Келсон - прилежный английский морпех, а Сидана - девочка-студентка, ирландка и за независимость, и все это в семидесятых годах двадцатого века.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для WTF 2015 в команде WTF Deryni 2015.

_4 марта 1972_

– Пожалуйста, отпустите моего брата. Пожалуйста, он ничего не сделал.  
Девчонка повторяла это как заведенная, кажется, даже на одной невыразительной ноте. Смотрела то в пол, то на тяжелые ботинки Келсона, то – очень бегло – на его лицо, стараясь уловить хоть малейший отклик на свою непрерывную просьбу.  
Роста она была невысокого. Длинные каштановые локоны. Порванные на правом колене джинсы в крови. Правый рукав легкой куртки измазан подсыхающей жидкой глиной.  
– Мы же просто гуляли мимо. Мы сами испугались, когда все взорвалось. Моего брата порезало осколками, когда разлетелась витрина. Пожалуйста, он же ничего не сделал. Пожалуйста, отпустите его.  
Келсон Халдейн вопросительно поднял брови.  
– Вы что, приволокли на дознание всех в радиусе мили от Касл-Лэйн? _Сюда?_  
– Келсон, он руку мне прокусил, – пробурчал Дугал МакЛайн. Его ладонь и впрямь была живописно заклеена пластырем. – А Дхассу чуть голову не проломил камнем! Какого хрена?!  
– Он испугался, – беспокойные бархатно-карие глаза снова метнулись в поиске сочувствия в лице Келсона. – Они набросились вдвоем. Он испугался. Он же еще ребенок.  
Лейтенант Дугал МакЛайн всхохотнул.  
– Знаю я, на что способны эти деточки. Насмотрелся за три года.  
– Дугал, – его командир и друг устало вздохнул, – девчонка тебе тоже что-то прокусила?  
– Его гордость, – неожиданно огрызнулась она. Закрыла ладонью разбитое колено, словно оно нуждалось в защите в первую очередь.  
– Нечего кидаться на солдат, мисс, – МакЛайн беззлобно пожал плечами. – Целее будете.  
Тоненькие, чуть не прозрачные пальцы девчонки тряслись. Келсон представил, как она вцепилась этими невесомыми пальчиками в армейский ремень и как Дугал волочет ее за собой по развороченной взрывом улице, и ему стало не по себе.  
Глаза девчонки снова попытались отыскать в его лице подобие сочувствия.  
– Пожалуйста, – принялась она твердить снова, стискивая коленями сложенные ладони. – Пожалуйста, я ничего не знаю. Мой брат ничего не знает. Там была давка. Столько полиции. Потом солдаты. Все кричали. Ваши хватали всех подряд. Мы испугались. Кругом, – она громко сглотнула, – все дымилось. Я видела оторванную руку...  
– Кел, – вмешался МакЛайн, – она была на остановке, когда произошел взрыв, как раз напротив кафе. Она свидетель.   
– Дугал, если она свидетель, ее место в полиции.  
– Нет, нет, неправда, – колени девчонки снова напряглись, – неправда, я ничего не видела. Мы просто гуляли там с братом.  
– Ты недавно совсем другое говорила, – заметил Дугал, и девчонка притихла.  
– Мы всегда гуляем до Касл-Лэйн после моих занятий, – сделала она еще одну попытку объясниться. – Я учусь на последнем курсе в Новом Университете Ольстера.  
– Сегодня суббота, – невзначай заметил Келсон. – Занятий нет. К тому же, Университет Ольстера далеко отсюда.  
Ее колени сдвинулись еще теснее, и руки побелели от усилия.  
– Мой брат работает на Оксфорд-стрит. Он помощник в ювелирной лавке. Мы всегда встречаемся... встречались в "Аберкорне", там хороший кофе. И недорого.  
Уже почти стемнело, и Келсон щелкнул выключателем. Лампочки в его кабинете были слабоваты, но девчонка все равно поморщилась, когда свет ударил в глаза, и отвернулась, чтобы проморгаться. Каштановые кудри перекатились по плечу вперед.  
Келсон уселся за стол, переложил папки с одного края на другой, наугад взял верхнюю. Пролистал, взглядом наискосок пробегая листы. Снял колпачок с шариковой ручки, сделал несколько пометок. Его друг устроился в кресле, похлопал по карманам, извлек портсигар и зажигалку и с наслаждением затянулся. Выпустил колечко сизого дыма навстречу круглой матовой лампе.  
Девчонка поерзала на стуле.  
– Попросите своего друга, чтобы не курил.  
Келсон смерил ее взглядом.  
– Где, говоришь, ты учишься? – переспросил вдруг.  
– В Новом Университете Ольстера, – ее взгляд замер на переносице Келсона, как прицел. – Сдайте нас хотя бы в полицию, зачем держать здесь?  
– Затем, что мы тут с шестьдесят девятого, чтобы прочищать головы смутьянам вроде твоего брата, – МакЛайн выпустил еще одно колечко дыма.  
Карие глаза не отрывались от переносицы Келсона.  
– А этот молодчик, – девчонка качнула подбородком в сторону Дугала, – тебе нужен, чтобы прочистить голову мне?!  
Ремарка МакЛайна о том, что и кому нужно прочистить, готова была повиснуть в воздухе, но взгляд Келсона заставил лейтенанта поперхнуться и загасить сигарету в стеклянной пепельнице.  
Похоже, здесь курил только он один.  
– Приведи мальчишку, Дугал, – велел майор и развернулся к девчонке: – Что, других сказок про нас не рассказывают?..  
МакЛайн пожал плечами и направился к двери.  
– Сядь сюда, – Халдейн указал на кресло, но девчонка вцепилась в жесткое сиденье стула, как в спасательный круг.  
Келсону было нетрудно понять, что на самом деле она отчаянно, до пустоты в груди и тяжести в животе, боится. Знакомым ему страхом перед первым боем. Он уже знал, что перед вторым страх гораздо сильнее, а вот девчонка – еще нет. Но вряд ли ей станет спокойнее, если он объяснит.  
Келсон отстегнул кобуру, положил пистолет на стол, вытащил аптечку из ящика.  
– Сними джинсы, – он плеснул перекиси на бинт. – Или штанину закатай. Рану надо обработать.  
– Дай мне пластырь – и хватит.  
– Не будь дурой, – вяло огрызнулся Халдейн.  
Некоторое время они мерили друг друга взглядами, потом Келсон придвинул аптечку к девчонке через стол.  
Две или три секунды она яростно кусала верхнюю губу, но все-таки потянулась за бинтом. Неумело прижала к колену, зашипела и по-детски всхлипнула.  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Келсон, чтобы отвлечь ее от боли.  
– Сидана, – она пальцами стерла выступившие слезы. – Сидана МакАрдри.  
Имя удивило его. Не только потому, что оказалось шелковым...   
Шелк, подумал, Келсон. Ну, разумеется. Ее карие глаза были вовсе не бархатными.  
– Что ты изучаешь в колледже?  
– Живопись, – сипящим голосом ответила девчонка и принялась сильнее тереть правый глаз. – Ой!  
– Дай сюда, – Келсон мгновенно оказался рядом, вырвал у нее бинт, с силой отдернув от лица руку. – Не трогай, хуже будет!  
Он пригнул ее голову набок, раскрыл веки большим и указательным пальцем, свободной рукой схватил со стола графин с водой, полил на глаз. Вода потекла от внешнего уголка к внутреннему, закапала на пол. Сидана слегка подвывала сквозь зубы, но терпела.   
– Давай-ка лучше я, – он отставил графин, снова взялся за бинт и присел на корточки. Коленка была основательно разбита и покрыта тонкой коркой запекшейся крови. По краям к ране пристала грязь. Теперь Келсон вспомнил, что, когда Дугал впихнул девчонку к нему в кабинет, она заметно хромала на правую ногу.  
– Ты здесь главный? – Сидана с сомнением уставилась на нашивки на рукавах камуфляжной формы. Золотистый лев, стерегущий корону над земным шаром, обвитым колосьями, на темно-коричневой с зеленым ткани был не так уж заметен. – Не слишком молод для старшего офицерского чина?   
Келсон покраснел. Девчонка не была первой, кто спросил прямо, явно не станет последней, а уж намеки он давно бросил считать.  
– У меня есть особые боевые заслуги.  
– Ах, _особые_ , – она презрительно сморщила нос. – И все, надо полагать, за усмирение мятежников? Вы, англы, никогда не будете рабами, но мир поработить ничуть не прочь.  
Ему захотелось прижечь рану на колене посильнее, но Келсон сдержался.  
– Вы – часть Объединенного Королевства, – сухо парировал вместо этого. – Нравится тебе это или нет.  
– Это было так ужасно, – вдруг произнесла она без всякого перехода. Отвернулась и уставилась в пол. – Кровь. Стекло. Крики. Рука… чужая рука упала прямо мне под ноги. Я видела, как две девушки занесли сумку и поставили в кафе, потом быстро выбежали, а потом…  
– Что за чушь? – начал Келсон, но в дверь постучали. – Войдите!  
Ему послышались звуки борьбы, прежде чем повернулась дверная ручка, а затем Дугал за плечо втащил в кабинет упирающегося, как осел, мальчишку. У него были такие же каштановые кудри, как у сестры. Он порывался стряхнуть с себя чужую руку и шепотом ругался на гэльском. Келсону вполне хватало скромных познаний, чтобы разобрать.  
Сидана подскочила на стуле, но Халдейн усадил ее обратно. Он еще не закончил с раной.  
– Убери лапы от моей сестры! – потребовал мальчишка, брыкаясь в крепкой хватке МакЛайна и прожигая Келсона взглядом.  
Сидана заломила руки.  
– Лльюэл, – отчаянным шепотом застонала она. – Тише! Пожалуйста!  
– Лапы убери от моей сестры, ты, ублюдок! – заверещал мальчишка.  
В следующее мгновение МакЛайн впечатал его лицом в стену.   
– Ах ты гаденыш, – почти ласково произнес он.  
– Господи, Дуг, – майор Халдейн поморщился. Заклеил разбитое колено девчонки пластырем. – Просто вышвырни это отсюда.

***

_4 марта 1972_

Казарменная столовая понемногу пустела под звяканье посуды и столовых приборов, шарканье массивных ботинок о тяжелые гранитные плиты, выстелившие пол добрых лет двести назад. Местами их, как шрамы, украшали глубокие трещины. Часть раствора, сцепляющего плиты, была уже расшатана и выкрошена. Временный дом есть временный, а он стал временным задолго до того, как в нем расквартировали королевских морских пехотинцев.  
Имение лорда N на левом берегу Лагана было разграблено во время Северной кампании, когда напуганный волнениями хозяин бежал в Англию. Поговаривали, страх его был так велик, что брошены оказались даже фамильные драгоценности, и в них будто бы щеголяли добрые к мятежникам уличные девки. Келсон не верил в такую чушь: во-первых, уличные девки в бриллиантах во время бандитского разгула прожили бы от силы секунду, во-вторых, фамильными драгоценностями не разбрасываются. Он сам не расставался с отцовским Кольцом Огня – так его в шутку называли в семье. Поговаривали, это кольцо носил кто-то из предков Халдейнов, пришедший на земли бриттов еще с римлянами. Это было простое и очень старое кольцо грубой работы с ярким, почти малиновым корундом. Огранка у камня была скромная, но если одна из граней ловила солнечный свет, казалось, будто изнутри он наливается пламенем. Келсон не снимал Кольцо Огня даже во сне со дня, когда получил вместе с вещами отца. К ирландскому имению лорда N это, конечно, не имело никакого отношения.  
Наследники лорда N, и без того обескровленные сперва бунтами, а потом войной, не пожелали заниматься его восстановлением, и имение перешло в собственность британской короны – весьма потрепанным, включая разбитые окна, порезанные ножами и прожженные сигаретами портреты прежних владельцев в ободранных рамах и сломанную мебель. Поспешная реставрация привела дом и небольшой парк в пристойный вид, но не более того. В разное время здесь были доходный дом, торговый центр, швейные мастерские... Теперь среди остатков лепнин с гербами и потолочной росписи обосновалась казарма.  
Келсон приподнялся, намереваясь придвинуться ближе к столу. Кто-то неловко зацепил ножку стула, ругнулся – и в растерянности замер.  
Келсон поднял глаза и вопросительно вздернул бровь.  
– Даворан?  
Новобранец незамедлительно вытянулся в струнку.  
– Сэр!  
Халдейн смерил его взглядом.  
– Сколько раз ты отжимаешься от пола?  
– Восемьдесят, сэр.  
– Теперь – сто.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Передавай привет своему брату Иво.  
– Да, сэр.  
Дугал не упускал случая поддеть "эти заигрывания в демократию" – так он называл привычку Келсона ужинать в компании подчиненных и держать в голове все известные детали о них, вплоть до возраста родителей и имен младших братьев и сестер. Порой Келсон напоминал, что для лейтенанта возможность покурить в кабинете старшего по званию – тоже заигрывание в демократию, и что-то оно у МакЛайна возражений не вызывает.  
После этого Дугал обычно краснел и брал официальный служебный тон.  
Ненадолго. Они выросли вместе, и Келсону нередко казалось, что за чуть менее чем двадцать лет дружбы научились читать мысли друг друга.  
– Там был сущий ад, Кел, – пробормотал МакЛайн, когда столовая, наконец, опустела. Уставился на царапину в казенном столе. – Хуже, чем на войне. Там, считай, были одни женщины и дети. Кругом все скользко от крови. Они ползли по обломкам, стеклу, оторванным конечностям… Одна женщина лишилась ног, руки, глаза. И осталась жива, Кел, когда лучше бы ей умереть. Удивительно, что в такой мясорубке погибли только двое...  
Келсон задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по столу. Крутнул за ручку кружку. Остывшая кофейная жижа на дне пошла легкой рябью.  
– Мне не кажется, что целью этого взрыва было убийство, Дуг. Когда хотят убить – убивают. А тут хотели искалечить. Увечьем заклеймить, как скот.  
Веснушчатое лицо МакЛайна перекосило от омерзения.  
– Зачем они это делают, Кел? – его передернуло, и Дугал отодвинул поднос. – Чего добиваются? Мы торчим здесь три года, но провалиться мне на этом месте, если я понимаю!  
– Я думаю, они и сами не знают, – майор Халдейн пожал плечами. – Иначе, почему до сих пор не могут победить?  
– Потому что в нашей славной армии есть солдаты вроде нас, – буркнул МакЛайн, но это не звучало ни объяснением, ни протестом.  
– Не выношу твою лесть, – предостерег Келсон, и Дугал развел руками. – Кстати, девушку зовут Сидана МакАрдри. Вы, часом, не родня?  
– Ммм, – Дугал задумчиво потер подбородок. – Очень может быть. Лет пятьдесят назад брат моего деда по матери, кхм, повздорил с законом по поводу независимости Шотландии и подался в бега. Похоже, он убежал недалеко. Клана МакАрдри из Ирландии точно нет...  
– Ох уж эти мне шотландские кланы!  
– Эй, – МакЛайн навис над столом, – что у тебя против нас?!  
Негромко смеясь, Келсон поднял обе руки ладонями от себя и откинулся на спинку стула. Она протестующе скрипнула.  
– Чего ты? – нахмурился лейтенант.  
– Вот уж не думал, что у тебя в роду окажутся бунтовщики!  
– Ох, не всем же быть святошами, как мой отец!  
Сказано было, впрочем, без насмешки.  
– Твой отец – один из лучших людей, – мягко заметил Келсон.  
– Да, – голос Дугала тоже потеплел. – Верно. Но все равно святоша!  
Они чокнулись пустыми кружками в знак согласия и одновременно поднялись с места.  
– Вообще она смелая, эта Сидана, – заключил Дугал через пару шагов. – Или глупая.  
– Или глупая, поэтому смелая, – Келсон хмыкнул. – Часто одно означает другое. Подбери толковых ребят проследить за ними, Дуг. Пару дней. Хочу убедиться, что они не замешаны.  
– Сделаю.

***

_14 марта 1972_

Массивное здание без возраста из красного кирпича неохотно распахнуло тяжелые ворота с кованым узором поверху, и на тротуар выпорхнула стайка молодых девиц, следом высыпали парни. Новый Университет Ольстера явно считал, что на сегодня отданных знаний недостаточно, но время окончания занятий было неумолимо.  
Юбка в желтую с серой клетку и с малиновыми звездами на пересечениях обратила внимание Келсона первой. Обладательницу он вовсе не признал и спохватился, только когда ее узкая спина, укрытая каштановыми длинными локонами, была уже в добрых двадцати футах. Сидана ничуть не походила на девчонку с разбитым коленом в своей широкой длинной юбке, под которой плавно покачивались при ходьбе круглые бедра.  
Келсону пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы поравняться с ней.  
– Привет, – сказал он.  
Сидана глянула вполоборота, в шелковых темных глазах отразилось удивление.  
– При... о.  
Она остановилась. Тонкие пальчики с розовыми ногтями вцепились в ремень холщовой сумки – тоже же в желтую с серым клетку. На язычок металлической молнии был прицеплен брелок с медведем, застывшим в танце.  
– Си? – окликнула ее одна из подруг; с ирландским акцентом прозвучало почти как "ши", и Келсон невольно улыбнулся. – Ты идешь или нет?  
– Нет, – деревянно отозвалась она. – Нет.  
Ее сокурсницы по очереди оглядели Келсона – кто мельком, кто оценивающе. Шушукнулись, склонив друг к другу головы. Хихикнули.  
– До завтра, Си! – вызывающе громко крикнула рыжая с пышной грудью.  
– До завтра, – не обернувшись, отозвалась Сидана.  
Келсон сделал жест, приглашающий отойти в сторону, чтобы не мешать прокатиться новой волне студентов.  
– Спасибо, что не явился сюда в форме, чтобы привлечь побольше внимания, – угрюмо уронила Сидана.  
– Я не ношу форму в отпуске, – Келсон широко улыбнулся.  
Под ослепительным мартовским солнцем их обтекла пестрая толпа в джинсах-клеш, браслетах из бисера, плетеных кожаных ремешках в длинных волосах, на всю улицу распевающая The Beatles. Сидана рассматривала трещины в асфальте у себя под ногами. К одной из них полз одинокий и сосредоточенный муравей, и девушка отступила на полшага, чтобы дать ему дорогу.  
– Не хочешь пообедать?  
– Я не голодна, – ее пальчики перебрались по переброшенному через плечо ремню сумки выше.  
Предательски громкое урчание желудка выдало ее с головой прежде, чем Келсон придумал ответ.  
По лицу Сиданы пошли красные пятна.  
– Я уже все сказала, – почти скороговоркой выдала она сквозь зубы. – Твоему другу, тебе, полиции. Сколько можно?  
– Я в отпуске, – напомнил Келсон. – Я – частное лицо.  
Ему показалось, что хватка полупрозрачных пальцев чуть ослабла.  
– Мы договорились встретиться с братом в четыре.  
– Сегодня он не появится. Дела задержали его в мастерской до вечера.  
Сидана отступила еще на полшага и вжалась спиной в ограду.  
– Ты следишь за нами?  
– Присматриваю, – веско уточнил Келсон. – И не хочу создать тебе проблемы приглашением на обед. Так что?  
– Мне наплевать, если ты хочешь меня очаровать.  
Келсон возвел очи горе.  
– Ты хочешь есть или нет?  
Желудок Сиданы заурчал снова. Она оттолкнулась от ограды локтем, возвращаясь на два шага вперед.  
Ее пальцы по-прежнему не выпускали ремень, словно это давало ей ощущение безопасности. Каштановая макушка едва доставала Келсону до плеча. Сейчас, когда ее касалось солнце, волосы Сиданы выглядели еще более шелковыми.  
– Тут недалеко, на Доунгалл-стрит, есть одно кафе. Там неплохо готовят и сносная цена. И не на виду, – она оглянулась, словно опасалась, что Лльюэл может оказаться поблизости. – Если ты не против угощения от повара-католика.  
Его позабавила попытка укусить.  
– Моя мать – ирландская католичка, – улыбнулся Келсон. – Думаю, по мне очевидно, что я уплетал за обе щеки ее стряпню.  
Сидана поджала губы, раздосадованная, что снова не попала в цель.  
Они в молчании прошли немного по улице.  
– Как колено?  
Она приостановилась, приподняла юбку. Ловко удерживая равновесие, помахала в воздухе правой ножкой, обутой в высокий ботинок, и пошла дальше, мимо сквера с огромными каштанами. Почки на их ветвях уже начинали созревать.  
– Отлично, – Халдейн сделал вид, что его не волнует воцарившееся молчание. – Мой друг и брат беспокоился. Сожалел, что уронил тебя. Кстати, его зовут Дугал МакЛайн и он, похоже, твой кузен. Тебе неинтересно?  
Сидана недоуменно пожала плечами.  
– Его мать была МакАрдри, – пояснил Келсон. – Мариса МакАрдри. И мой брат говорит, что никогда не слышал об ирландских МакАрдри.  
– Зато мы слышали о шотландских, – ее шелковые губы наконец-то разомкнулись. – Мой отец был братом его деда. Они списывались втайне: отец боялся, что навлечет неприятности на семью.  
Носком ботинка Сидана спихнула с дороги камешек.  
– Значит, вот каков сын Марисы, чей вдовец теперь отмаливает все наши грехи в чужой вере, – произнесла задумчиво. – Дугал. Отец говорил, он стал лордом. Хотя я не понимаю, как, ведь у Дункана есть старший брат.  
Келсон споткнулся.  
– Кевин погиб. Больше пяти лет назад.  
– Отец ничего не говорил…  
– Это была страшная трагедия, – Келсон сглотнул. – Какой-то школьный поклонник Бронвин, невесты Кевина, застрелил ее за два дня до свадьбы. Из ревности. На улице, посреди бела дня. То есть, он пытался убить жениха, а она хотела помешать. В итоге погибли оба. И тот парень тоже застрелился на месте. Он был сущим психом. Мне кажется, старик Джаред до смерти сожалел, что не свернул ему шею лично.  
Сидана неловко кашлянула. Перебросила сумку на другое плечо.  
– Мне… мне ужасно жаль.  
– Я передам Дугалу, – ответил Халдейн.  
Он смахнул пыльное пятно с рукава ее куртки.  
– Как тебя, кстати, зовут, майор Халдейн?  
– Думал, ты никогда не спросишь. Келсон.  
– Келсон? – в шелковых темных глазах блеснул интерес. – Ты не в Келлсе родился, часом?  
– В Келлсе, – подтвердил Халдейн. – Я же говорил, моя мать – ирландская католичка.  
– Там священное место.  
– Именно. Моей матери вздумалось отправиться в паломничество, а мне – родиться на месяц раньше срока. Она решила, что это знак свыше, мама вообще склонна к мистике, а отец так обожал ее и был так доволен, что не стал спорить из-за мелочей… А ты хорошо знаешь Ирландию.  
– Все знают аббатство Келлса. К тому же, мы ведем свой род от королей Тары, – она вздернула подбородок.  
– О да, – Келсон пожал плечами, – у вас тут в Ирландии в кого ни плюнь – все ведут свой род от королей Тары.  
– В Таре было много королей, – не моргнув глазом и с достоинством отозвалась Сидана. – А от кого у вас все ведут род? От короля Артура? Или от Вильгельма Завоевателя?  
Он вынужден был признать, что ему нравится ее вызывающая смелость.  
– От королей Гвинедда.  
– Ах, вот как, – сказала Сидана. – Мы пришли, между прочим.

***

_17 марта 1972_

– У ее отца, Сикарда МакАрдри, была кожевенная лавка в Дерри, – Келсон включил настольную лампу и уселся за стол. Взъерошил черные волосы, чтобы взбодриться. На часах уже перевалило за полночь. – Он погиб во время беспорядков в шестьдесят девятом. Попал под раздачу, как я понял. Кэйтрин и ее дети – католики, а во время погромов и толпа, и полиция озверели до невменяемости. К ним ворвались, Сикарда избили. Он был уже немолод и вскоре скончался от побоев. Кэйтрин собиралась увезти детей подальше, но Сидана хотела продолжать обучение в Белфасте, а Лльюэл увязался с ней. В общем, у меня негусто. А у тебя что?  
Дугал подышал на ладони, хорошенько растер их, придвинул кресло, положил себе на колени папку неприметного темно-серого цвета.  
– То же, что у тебя. И одна маленькая деталь, которую Сидана, видимо, предпочла замолчать. Или даже пара деталей.  
На стол перед Халдейном легли две фотографии – немолодой некрасивой женщины с опущенными углами тонких губ и очень похожего на Сидану парня. Даже плохая зернистая пленка не мешала заметить сходство с первого взгляда.  
– Это Кэйтрин, – пояснил МакЛайн, – а это – Ител МакАрдри, старший брат Сиданы и Лльюэла, и они оба – _оба_ , Кел, – состоят в Шинн Фейн. Кэйтрин в свое время была одной из первых активисток в этой партии фанатиков. Она была уже немолода, когда познакомилась с Сикардом, но чувства там вспыхнули нешуточные. Кэйтрин бросила Шинн Фейн и со всем пылом принялась рожать каждые два года. Ставлю свое жалованье за полгода, Кел, что Сикард попал не под горячую руку. Может, это был привет Кэйтрин от прежних соратников. Так или иначе, после этого нападения Ител сбежал из дома и подался в Шинн Фейн.  
Келсон задумчиво покрутил в руках фотографии. Особенно пристально он рассматривал Кэйтрин МакАрдри. Лоб в глубоких морщинах. Мрачный взгляд из-под тяжелых век. Впалые щеки. Отвисшая шея. Стянутые в узел волосы.  
Как у такой некрасивой матери могла родиться такая шелковая принцесса?  
– Что-то не срастается, – Халдейн задумчиво потер подбородок. Отложил фотографию Кэйтрин, снова взялся за фотографию Итела. Она была явно увеличенной копией с какой-то другой, может, из полицейского архива. – Сидана точно не лжет, когда говорит, что ее отца избили до смерти полицейские, Дуг. Если только это не было продуманной провокацией со стороны Шинн Фейн... я начинаю понимать, почему твой дед держал в таком секрете местонахождение брата.  
МакЛайн пожал плечами. Похлопал по карманам, извлек портсигар.  
– Сейчас уже точно не разобрать, Кел. Так или иначе, Кэйтрин и Ител снова активно участвуют в жизни Шинн Фейн, причем Ител состоит в ИРА. В Богсайде он засветился по полной, – Дугал передумал курить и раздраженно отпихнул портсигар. Тот прокатился по столешнице, слегка царапнув лакированную поверхность. – Он может быть причастен к тому взрыву в Макгерк, сделавшему тебя героем. Подозреваю, у ее младшего братца рыло тоже в пуху...  
– А Сидана? – с трудом выдавил Келсон, стараясь не думать о разборе завалов, разорванных телах, перестрелке и бесцеремонном обыске во всех ближайших домах. Его замутило.  
– Не думаю, что она в чем-то таком замешана, – МакЛайн решительно потряс рыжей головой. – Она хорошая девочка, отличница и добрая католичка. В смысле, не пропускает воскресных месс в кафедральном соборе Святой Анны и исповедуется раз в месяц. Ни подозрительных друзей, ни сомнительных отлучек… кроме ваших с ней посиделок на Доунгалл-стрит, конечно.  
Майор Халдейн поднялся на ноги и заходил из угла в угол. Тусклый круг света едва очерчивал его фигуру в темноте.  
– Кел, – тихо и серьезно произнес МакЛайн, возвращая фотографии в папку, – я вижу тебя насквозь, девчонка тебе понравилась. Она хорошая, красивая, умеет быть преданной, это все правда, и я бы не прочь познакомиться с ней поближе, мы родня, в конце концов. И я... я рад, что тебе, наконец, кто-то понравился после той старой истории с Росаной. Я уже начал думать, ты никогда этого не переживешь.  
По лицу Халдейна прошла судорога.  
– Прости, – Дугал уставился в пол. – Я не хотел напоминать, но если окажется, что брат девочки – террорист, что оба ее брата – террористы, твоей карьере конец. Подумай хорошенько, пока не зашло слишком далеко.  
– Да. Спасибо, Дуг.

***

_19 марта 1972_

Воскресным вечером в кафе было не протолкнуться, к тому же многие старались спастись от первого дождя, и они еле нашли свободный столик у входа. Даже не нашли; отбили его у другой парочки, которую Келсон подрезал в двух шагах от цели. Парень оценил ширину плеч Халдейна и предпочел не связываться, их подсадили к какой-то семье.  
Они долго ждали официантку – измученную бессонницами и наглыми клиентами молоденькую девушку в застиранном, но накрахмаленном фартуке, потом долго ждали заказ. Потом долго ели. То и дело хлопающая дверь и протягивающий по спине сквозняк изрядно раздражали, но Келсон уперся – он потратил слишком много времени, чтобы смести свой ужин за пять минут, и теперь старательно, невзирая на волчий голод, пережевывал тушеную баранину с картофелем и луком. Сидана уже принялась за пудинг и между ложечками тянула воду через соломинку.  
– В нашей семье все мужчины – военные, – пояснял Келсон, игнорируя негодующие взгляды «подрезанного», который, кажется, решил из принципа дождаться, когда освободится желанный столик. – По-моему, Халдейны поучаствовали во всех военных действиях последних лет ста. С разной степенью славы, разумеется. Прадед, дед и его брат, мой отец и его брат, трое моих кузенов – точнее, пока двое, но третий не отстанет, я... хотя мать до моих шестнадцати мечтала, что я изменю традиции и стану...  
– Епископом? – съехидничала Сидана.  
Келсону пришлось прекратить жевать.  
– Нет, – он расхохотался. Глотнул воды из ее стакана. – Дипломатом. По ней, вояк в нашей семье было слишком много. Какое-то время я был с ней даже согласен.  
– Почему передумал?  
Келсон невольно дернул бровью. Они встречались в пятый раз (считая злополучный день взрыва), но такой интерес Сидана проявляла впервые.  
– После смерти отца, – он понизил голос. – Это случилось в Индонезии, в шестьдесят шестом. Там была славная высадка морпехов. Молниеносная операция, блестящее выполнение всех боевых задач. Погиб только один человек. Мой отец.  
– Прости, пожалуйста, – Сидана опустила глаза. Тени шелковых ресниц мягко легли на розово-золотистые щеки. – Как твоя мать пережила это? Я... я не из праздного любопытства спрашиваю.  
Он понял, что дело в Кэйтрин.  
– Тяжело, – Келсон вздохнул. – Некоторое время мы все думали, она сойдет с ума. Ударилась в религию, чуть не постриглась в монахини… А потом вдруг вышла замуж за человека намного старше себя и ничем не похожего на моего отца, да еще и решилась рожать в сорок лет! Теперь она очень счастлива. Моей сестре немногим больше года. Такая смешная. Жаль, мы нечасто видимся.  
Загнутые каштановые ресницы приподнялись, и Сидана робко улыбнулась.  
– Здорово, – ее голос был по-настоящему теплым. – У нас никого нет младше Лльюэла. Мама вышла замуж в сорок лет, так что у них с отцом было немного времени, чтобы обзавестись детьми…  
– Они потратили его с пользой, как я вижу, – Келсон впервые позволил себе по-настоящему оценивающий взгляд. Сидана ни разу не надела на встречу с ним ничего вызывающего, и это было привлекательнее любой мини-юбки. – Но твой брат ведет себя так, будто из вас двоих старший – он.  
– Это из-за Итела, – шепотом ответила Сидана.  
– Итела?  
– Это наш старший, – слова давались ей явно мучительно, и все же Келсон ощущал в происходящем акт доверия. Сидана продолжила скороговоркой-шепотом: – Он... сбежал из дома после смерти отца. Мы не знаем, где он. И Лльюэл решил взять на себя сразу и роль отца, и старшего брата... хотя никто его не просил. Извини, я бы не хотела больше об этом.  
– Ладно, – он дотянулся до ее напряженных пальцев, расслабляюще погладил. Наощупь они оказались еще более хрупкими, чем были с виду. – Я пойду расплачусь.  
– Просто позови официантку.  
– Это затянется, а мы же не хотим, чтобы тебя заподозрили? – Келсон подмигнул и направился к барной стойке.  
Он как раз доставал бумажник, чтобы рассчитаться, когда за спиной громыхнула дверь, попадала мебель, раздался грохот бьющейся дешевой грубой посуды и падающих столовых приборов, сдавленный вскрик.  
Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Лльюэл душит брыкающуюся сестру, всем телом прижимая к полу.  
Келсон промчался вперед, перемахнул через столик на пути. Рывком оторвал мальчишку от Сиданы. Под кулаком хрустнула кость, хрустнула снова. Или это была уже другая. Он схватил Лльюэла за шиворот, вышвырнул из кафе на мокрый асфальт, в молчаливом бешенстве впечатал ботинок ему под дых. Мальчишку отбросило по тротуару, и Келсон замахнулся бить снова.  
На все ушло не больше семи секунд – до мгновения, как на его руке с истошными воплями повисла Сидана.  
– Не надо! Пожалуйста! Хватит! – ее голос срывался в хрип и поднимался на высокие ноты снова. Видно, связки были повреждены. – Келсон! Не трогай его! Келсон!  
Собственное имя, впервые сорвавшееся с ее шелковых губ, вдруг окатило ушатом ледяной воды. Он так и замер с занесенным кулаком, пока Лльюэл отползал в сторону.  
– Ты, английский ублюдок! – визжал он. Не слишком четко, впрочем. – Хватит лапать мою сестру! Думал, я не знаю! Думал, я тебя не выслежу! А ты просто шлюха, Си! Английская подстилка!  
– Закрой рот! – рявкнул Келсон, шагая вперед, но Сидана повисла на нем всем телом.  
– Подстилка! – с наслаждением повторил Лльюэл. Ему уже удалось подняться на четвереньки и отползти на пару футов. – Я тебя достану! И тебя, ублюдок!  
– Замолчи! – пальцы Сиданы разжались, она сползла на асфальт, заплакала навзрыд. – Замолчи, Лльюэл!  
Из кафе высыпали зрители. Те самые, кто не шевельнули пальцем, пока на их глазах едва не придушили девушку.  
Келсон молча сунул удостоверение личности под нос хозяину кафе, пытавшемуся вызвать полицию. Расплатился втрое, считая ущерб, затем нашел на полу сумку Сиданы. Ее хозяйка все еще рыдала, скорчившись на тротуаре.  
Келсон помог ей подняться, крепко взял за руку.  
– Идем.

***

_19 марта 1972_

– Я думала, ты живешь в казарме, – произнесла Сидана, пока он поворачивал ключ в замке.  
Она говорила шепотом – от шока или из-за поврежденных связок, сейчас это не было важно.  
– Нет, мне полагается казенная квартира, – Келсон чуть улыбнулся, пропуская ее вперед. – Не шикарная, но много ли надо?  
Они с трудом развернулись в тесном коридоре, пока Келсон помогал ей снять верхнюю одежду, в темноте искал вешалку. Сидана отставила ботинки, шагнула вперед, и Келсон получил возможность стянуть куртку и разуться.  
– Ванная там, – не особо церемонясь, он ткнул пальцем в сторону мутно белеющей в темноте двери, но когда потянулся к выключателю, Сидана перехватила его за локоть.  
– Не надо, я кошмарно выгляжу.  
– Ладно. Погоди, найду тебе что-нибудь переодеться.  
– Спасибо.  
Ее все еще трясло, когда Келсон сунул ей в руки свою чистую рубашку. Сидана молча шмыгнула в ванную. Просунула руку в щель между дверью и косяком, включила свет, задвинула защелку. Через минуту зашумела вода, а Келсон отправился на кухню сварить кофе.  
Сидана не появлялась подозрительно долго, хотя уже замолчала вода и защелка была отодвинута.  
Келсон зашел в ванную, и запах кофе вплыл следом за ним.  
Сидана сидела на краю ванны в окружении белого кафеля под одинокой лампочкой на худых проводах и плакала. Влажные волосы упали вперед.  
– Эй, – он присел на корточки перед ней. – Си?  
Рубашка доходила ей до середины бедер. Келсон положил руки на ее сухие аккуратные колени. На правом еще желтел синяк.  
– Никогда не думала, – между всхлипами выговорила она, – никогда… чтобы Лльюэл…  
– Шшш, – Келсон слегка тряхнул ее, но это не помогло. Тогда он поднялся на ноги, и Сидана уткнулась лбом ему в живот, пока он гладил, слегка почесывая, ее макушку.  
– Ну, все, все, – повторял размеренно. – Уже все позади. Успокойся. Он тебя больше не тронет.  
Она выплакалась, встала и оказалась еще ниже ростом без каблуков. Келсон отвел волосы с ее шеи. На шелковой коже уже проступали синяки.  
– Вот урод, – он скрипнул зубами.  
Сидане пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.  
– Поэтому я не хотела, чтобы нас видели. Он… он просто такой. Это из-за отца.  
– Боюсь, эти синяки будут сходить долго, – Келсон обвел один указательным пальцем.  
– Ничего, – она вздохнула. – У меня есть пара свитеров с высоким воротом…  
Он поцеловал ее неожиданно для себя. И еще более неожиданно тонкие теплые пальцы расстегнули ремень на его джинсах и скользнули внутрь.  
Келсон хотел отпустить шуточку про сексуальную революцию.  
И передумал, стоило им привалиться к кафельной стене.  
Сидана оказалась бесшумной и поразительно жадной для такого хрупкого тела. Шелковой, как ее имя; во рту, в ямках над ключицами, под мышками, в складках между ног, снаружи, изнутри – везде; Келсон знал, что она будет именно такой с мгновения, когда его пальцы утонули в позолоченных каштановых волосах. Шелк оплетал его, обволакивал, гладился об язык, трепетал под руками, сокращался вокруг члена – сперва в такт уверенным глубоким толчкам, потом хаотично, когда ее губы впечатались ему в шею, а ногти процарапали по рубашке. Сидана не издала ни звука, кроме долгого выдоха. Все стоны остались за Келсоном – от мгновения, когда он насадил ее на себя, до оргазма.  
– Теперь тебе точно нельзя здесь оставаться.  
Это было первое, что он сказал, когда все повторилось в спальне, на узкой неудобной кровати. Впрочем, нет, удобной, как никогда. Особенно тем, что двоим на ней не хватало места, и Сидана почти распласталась на Келсоне.  
– Да уж, – прошептала она.  
– Ты можешь поехать к моей матери.  
– Ты с ума сошел? – она приподнялась, вдавив локти ему в грудь. – Как это будет выглядеть?!  
– Моя мать поставит свечи всем святым от радости, – Келсон погладил ее подбородок. – За осуществление ее давней мечты.  
В темноте он угадал недоумение на лице Сиданы.  
– Не верю, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с девушками, – заметила она.  
– Я скажу, – ответил Келсон, – если ты пообещаешь больше к этому не возвращаться.  
– Обещаю.  
– Несколько лет назад, пока я отлеживался в госпитале после ранения, моя невеста спуталась с моим кузеном и забеременела.  
Он произнес это на одном выдохе, но не испытал прежнего разочарования.  
– О.  
Она помолчала, пошевелилась, устраиваясь удобнее.  
– Но ты же набил ему морду?  
– Еще как.  
– Правильно, – заключила Сидана.  
Келсон рассмеялся, натягивая одеяло ей на плечи.  
– Но я не могу никуда уехать сейчас, – проговорила она. – Мне нужен диплом.  
– В Англии полно университетов.  
– Нет. Я хочу получить образование здесь.  
В ее голосе впервые прозвучал металл.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы твой брат еще раз на тебя накинулся.  
– Он все-таки мой брат, Келсон. Я не могу сбегать от него вечно.  
– Тогда я дам тебе пару ребят для охраны.  
– Это же превышение полномочий, – с сомнением произнесла Сидана.  
– Пожалуй, – согласился Келсон. – Но, как ты верно заметила, я здесь главный.  
– Не стоит. Правда.  
Он нахмурился.  
– Си, послушай. Мы с братом поспорили в первый день, храбрая ты или глупая. Сошлись, что храбрая, но не надо доходить до глупостей.  
Она промолчала, и Келсон счел это согласием.  
– Я провожу тебя утром на занятия, – сказал он. – И отправлю ребят присмотреть за тобой. Во сколько ты заканчиваешь?  
– Примерно в половину двенадцатого.  
– И все? Оставайся дома.  
Сидана взвилась с места, и над ним разразилась гроза.  
– Слушай, ты можешь приставить ко мне охрану, если так угодно, но я никогда, ясно тебе, никогда не пропускаю занятия!  
Она стукнула его кулаком в грудь для убедительности, и Келсон, капитулируя, поднял руки.  
– Ладно. Значит, мои ребята придут к одиннадцати и будут тебя ждать. Я сделаю вторые ключи и передам с ними.  
Сидана сумрачно кивнула.  
– Я бы встретил тебя сам, но мой отпуск весь вышел.  
– Значит, встретимся вечером. Что ты любишь на ужин?..

***

_20 марта 1972_

В 11:58 на Доунгалл-стрит на воздух взлетел автомобиль Ford Cortina зеленого цвета, стоявший перед зданием редакции газеты «News Letter».


End file.
